A Nightmare on Just Dance City 3: Dream Warriors
A Nightmare on Just Dance City 3: Dream Warriors is a movie, based on A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. NOTE: It is rated R due to Intense Violence, Gore, and Blood Characters *JDM Nightclub (Main Protagonist) (Dan Petronijevic) *JDM Hip Hop (Secondary Protagonist) (Sam Riegel) *Wherever I Go (Khary Payton) *Toxic (Emilie-Claire Barlow) *JDM Techno (Peter Oldring) *I'm An Albatraoz (Stephanie Anne Mills) *JDM Rock (Drew Nelson) *JDM Rapper (Tara Strong) *Youth (Ian Ziering) *JDM Twerk (Ian Ziering) **Freddy Krueger (Main Antagonist) (Robert Englund) Plot JDM Nightclub, a young boy, dreams of himself in an abandoned house in Just Dance City, where he is chased by serial killer Freddy Krueger. He wakes up and goes to the bathroom, where he is again attacked by Freddy, who slices his wrist with a straight razor. Believing him to be suicidal, his mother has him sent to Westin Hospital, run by Toxic, where he fights against the orderlies who try to sedate him, for fear of falling asleep. He is eventually calmed by intern therapist JDM Hip Hop, who recites part of Freddy's nursery rhyme and earns his trust. JDM Hip Hop is introduced to the rest of the patients: Wherever I Go, a habitual sleepwalker, JDM Techno, a tough kid from the streets who is prone to violence, I'm An Albatraoz, a hopeful television actress, JDM Rock, who is confined to a wheelchair after a suicide attempt, JDM Rapper, a rapstar and a former drug addict and Youth, who is too traumatized to speak. Later, JDM Nightclub is attacked by Freddy again and unwittingly pulls JDM Hip Hop into his dream with him, allowing them both to escape. JDM Nightclub reveals he has had the ability to pull people into his dreams since he was a little boy. Over the next two nights, Freddy throws Wherever I Go off a roof in what looks like a suicide attempt and kills I'm An Albatraoz by smashing her head into a television that she was watching. In their next group session, JDM Nightclub reveals to the remaining patients that they are the last surviving children of the parents who killed Krueger many years ago. JDM Hip Hop and JDM Twerk encourage them to try group hypnosis so that they can experience a shared dream and discover their dream powers. In the dream, Youth wanders off and is captured by Freddy, leaving him comatose in the real world; JDM Hip Hop and JDM Twerk are fired. JDM Twerk is informed by a nun, Sister Mary Helena, that Freddy is the son of a young nun who was accidentally locked in a room with hundreds of mental patients who cut her repeatedly and that the only way to stop him is to lay his bones to rest. He and JDM Hip Hop go to his father to discover where the bones are hidden but he is uncooperative. JDM Hip Hop rushes back to the hospital after he hears JDM Nightclub has been sedated, while JDM Twerk convinces JDM Nightclub's father to help them. JDM Hip Hop and the others again go through group hypnosis so they can reunite with JDM Nightclub but are all separated after Freddy interrupts them. JDM Rapper and JDM Rock are killed while JDM Nightclub, JDM Hip Hop, JDM Techno and Youth find one another. Freddy senses that his remains have been found and possesses his own skeleton to kill JDM Hip Hop and incapacitate JDM Twerk. He returns to attack the others but Youth uses his dream power voice to send him away. JDM Nightclub's father appears before JDM Hip Hop to tell him that he is "crossing over" but he is revealed to be a disguised Freddy, who stabs him. As he is about to kill JDM Nightclub too, JDM Hip Hop rises from behind and uses Freddy's own claws to stab himself. JDM Twerk awakens and consecrates the bones, finally destroying him. JDM Hip Hop dies in JDM Nightclub's arms. At JDM Hip Hop's funeral, JDM Twerk sees Mary Helena again, when he tries to follow her, he instead finds her tombstone, which is that of Amanda Krueger, Freddy's mother. Category:Movies Category:A Nightmare on Just Dance City